The Confession
by alcdolera
Summary: Z was contolled by Morgana because Z has a power that can destroy the earth. Can the rangers save her i time or will Z destroy them? Can Jack help her bring back the old Z? JackZ and SkySyd Complete!
1. Dark Z awaken

Chapter 1: Z's Sacrifice

After Morgana kidnapped Z and the other Rangers has no clue to where she was hidden until know everyone was worried about her.

"Where could she be" Jack said in worried

"Don't worry Jack, will find her" Sky said

"Any luck" Bridge said

"Nope, nothing in the scan" Syd said

"Why did she agree to join her in return to the peace of the earth?" Jack said

"She has no choice" Syd said

"Yeah I will do the same if I was given that choice" Bridge said

"But! why her?" Sky said

"Because of her powers" Cruger said

The Rangers became a little confused

"What about her powers" Jack said

"Yeah what about it" Syd said

"The Power of Z is that she can duplicate her self to any number that she wants" Sky said

"Yes I know that but that's not all" Cruger said

"What did you mean by that" Jack said

"You mean Z has another power?" Bridge questioned

"Yes!" Cruger said

"But why is it never come out yet?" Sky said

"And I didn't notice before" Jack said

"Because it is not yet awaken but if it falls into the wrong hands it will be the end of us" he added

"WHAT!!!!!!!" the 4 rangers in shocked

Meanwhile

Morgana held Z captive in her place and as thinks of a way to make her evil so that her special power will came out to destroy the world. But now she's still thinking and Z is in a cage that made of lightning so that she would not get out.

"How can I use u if your powers are not yet out" Morgana said

"I'm sorry to say that to you but my powers will never obey you" Z said

"Yes I know but its not me will use it's YOU" Morgana respond

"What did you mean by that" Z asked

"You'll see" Morgana said smiling

Emperor Gruumm entered Morgana's room

"Now my dear just exactly what are you doing?" he said

"Don't worry dad just leave me on this" she said

"Okay but if you fail I will punish you" he said

"Don't worry this plan will surely not fail" she said smiling

Meanwhile…………

"Wait what did you mean by that?" Syd questioned

"A power that it will end of all of us" Sky said

"Yes I'm afraid so" Cruger said

"How did you about that?" Jack said

"I think it's time to tell you what happen to your check-up 2 months ago" Cruger confessed

"I think it's time" Kat said from nowhere

"Well you can start now" Syd said

Kat started to tell the story

_2 months ago when all of you are having a check-up all of you are taken sleep deactivation (means sleeping for 2 weeks) so that we can monitor your powers until……(end of Kat's story)_

"So that's why we didn't remember a thing on that check-up" Bridge said

"How's the result" Sky said

"The results were good all 4 of u but……….." Kat said

"But what" Jack said

"When we examine Z she has a power that is locked" Kat explained

"A power, what kind of power" Syd asked

"A power of healing" Cruger said

"Healing" Bridge said

"Yes" Cruger said

"Well that's not bad" Bridge comment

"Yes it's a powerful but it can change it to destruction" Kat said

"What are you saying?" Sky said

"The Healing power can be used on destruction by changing the personality of a person. To turn good to evil"

"And if that case how did Morgana know about this power" Jack said

"Because someone told her" Cruger said

"Who?" Syd said

"I don't know but we get to the bottom of this" Cruger said

The alarm began to noise meaning that there's trouble ahead. A new monster is attacking downtown with Morgana accompany him. All 4 rangers morph to stop those two destroying downtown.

"Hey stop right there" Red Ranger said

"POWER RANGERS" the monster said

"So we meet again" Morgana said smiling

"Where Z?" Syd said

"Oh your friend! Well don't worry she's okay but in the matter of time she will destroy you and the world Hahahaha!!!!" Morgan threat the rangers

"What did you mean" Sky said

"You'll see when the time is right" Morgana said then a beep her to her wrist

"Oh and I guess that time has come" Morgana said smiling

"It's time already" The Monster said

"Yes bring her in" Morgana said

Then the Monster opens a portal and in that portal a new enemy is raised in a form of Z (wearing a black suit and a cape)

"It's Z" Syd said

"Not anymore" Morgana said

"What" Bridge Said

"Meet my new sister Dark Z" Morgana said

"What have you done to her" Sky said

"Well we change looks that's one but also her personality" Morgana said

"Change her back! NOW!" Jack said

"I'm sorry but I can't she's mine and her power is also mine hahaha" Morgana said

"How did you find out about it?" Bridge said

"Well it's simple I look at her aura" Morgana said, "When I had a battle with her I saw her eyes the power that what within her so I let her on a deal even know she refused it I had to convince her" she added, "But I let her think about it and good she agree with although it's a trap hahaha" Morgana said

"How dare you" Syd said

"Yes I dare, Now Dark Z will you please demonstrate your power" Morgana ordered Z

"Yes I will as you're told Master" Dark Z

The Dark Z duplicates herself and then………

"Now Dark Z" Morgana said

As Morgana ordered Dark Z"s went on all the tree then she took off her gloves and touched and in a matter of seconds the trees becomes weak and became sawdust.

"What!" Sky said

"What power!" Syd said

"How can she do that?" Bridge said

Then after the demonstration Dark Z return to her old self

"Well that's the demo now the real thing. Dark Z attack them" Morgana ordered

Then Dark Z took his sword and attack the Rangers

"Remember guys don't harm to her" Jack said

"Tell that to her" Bridge said

Then Dark Z attack the Rangers and so the Rangers did but they try not to hurt but the problem is Z attacking them and they all end up in the floor weak and unmorphed.

"Z don't you recognize us were your friends" Syd said

"Dark Z finish them now" Morgana ordered

"Yes Master" Dark said

As Morgana ordered Dark Z grabbed Jack from the floor and she took off her glove so that she's going to touch Jack to finish him off.

"Z, it's me Jack our best friend" Jack said

"It's no use Red Ranger she can't hear you" Morgana said smiling

"Z, fight it, I know you can hear me please Z come back" Jack begged

When Z about to touch Jack she remembers about her Past from being a power ranger up to her normal life

"What are you doing Dark Z finish him off" Morgana said

"J-A-C-K..." Z said

"Oh no! Hypo, get her" Morgana ordered

"At once" Hypno (monster) said "Rope of doom" he added

Then the rope went to Z before she could remember a thing and it dragged back to Morgana and she cast a spell to made Z fall asleep

"Z!!!!" Jack shouted

"Well I'm sorry but I guess that is not your time to die" Morgana said, "We will back and this time you will be destroyed" she added

After her final word she carry Z and opened a portal and soon they were gone and also Z.

"Jack, are you okay" Bridge said

"I was close to convince her" Jack said

"Don't worry I'm sure we will get her back" Sky said

"Yes, but from now let's go back to the base" Syd said

"Okay!!!" all 3 of them said

TO BE CONTINUED……

What will happen to Z?

What will Jack going to confess the other rangers?

Is Syd and Sky having something on them?

Till the next chapter………..

Please comment


	2. Worry

**_Chapter 2:WORRY_**

After the battle against Morgana, Hypno and Dark Z the rangers return to there base and went to Cruger to talk to him.

"I saw it" he said

"I guess we don't need to explain it to you sir" Sky said

"Sir, Can I go to my room I need some rest" Syd requested

"Sure you may or perhaps all of you take a rest, I'll talk to you later" Cruger said

"Yes sir" 4 of them said, after the SPD salute they went off

Syd went to her room and as she entered she notice that the room was quiet too quiet. Then she remembers about the happy moments with Z in this room. She wonders around until she saw a frame with a picture of her with Z tears flow on her eyes when she remembers the good moments that she have with Z. Then someone entered her room.

"Syd are you there?" he said

"Yes someone…….Oh Sky what brings you here" she said then wiping her tears so that Sky won't notice her crying

"Well I just want to know that you're okay?" he responds

"Why?" she asked

"Because you became quiet ever since we come back here" he answered

"Nothing I'm okay" she said

"Are you sure" he asked

"Yes I'm sure and why are you asking so to much and now you know how I feel you may leave now!" she answered. When Sky is about to leave the room Syd sit in her bed looking the frame crying, Sky went on her and touch his shoulder

"You know crying can help you" he said

"Why her? I can't fight her she's my friend" Syd said

"Don't worry we will save her" he assured

"But she turn evil" she said

"So she's under the spell let's break it" he answered

"But how?" she asked

"From now we don't know yet but I'm sure we will figure out the way" he said

"I guess your right we must not lose hope" she said

"Attagirl" he said

"Thanks Sky, I never know you are like that" she said

"Well you can know by going to the cafeteria with me to have some snack" he offered

"Okay I'll go with you" she answered

"Great so let's go" he said

"Okay"she said And Sky she added

"Yes" he responds

"Thank you" she said, and then she quickly kissed Sky on the cheek and went outside

Sky is smiling as he went to the cafeteria.

**Meanwhile……………**

Cruger was in the office thinking about something then Jack went to his office to talk to him.

"Jack what brings you here? I thought you are resting" Cruger said

"I can't rest sir" he said

"You are worried about Z" Cruger assumed

"Yes sir, I almost have her but Morgana stop me before doing that" Jack said

"I see" Cruger said

"Sir, I'm afraid of losing her she's the only family I had and………." He said

"And what you want to tell her" Cruger said

"That I love her deeply beyond as a sister I want her to be my wife" he said

"I know that" Cruger said

"How did you know? I never told everyone about it" he said

"Well I can see it in you" Cruger said

"Oh then I have to save her" he said

"You never told me how you and Z met" Cruger said

"So I guess I have to tell you" he said

"If that's okay with you" Cruger said

"Okay I will tell you" he said

"If that's okay that if I call the others" Cruger said

"Okay I'm cool with that" he said

To be continued

How did Z and Jack meet?

Did Syd kiss Sky?

Will the rangers save Z in time?

Tune in next time?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poll Alert

Hey I have a question to you

What do you like the ending story?

You decide just tell me

I'll be waiting

BYE for now


	3. the story behind Jack and Z

_**Chapter 3: The Story**_

Meanwhile in Morgana's Place. She went to her room and put Z in her cage that she was control, then Grumm went to her room angrily, "I thought you had everything under control, why did you not finish him off." He said

"Because we almost lost her" she said, "Hypno!!!" she screamed, and then Hypno went to her room.

"Yes my lady" he said

"You idiot! I thought you had control her permanently" she said then he kick Hypno

"Sorry! My lady it won't happen again" he plead

"It better not! Now do was I say and control her mind or else….." she threat

"Yes I will do it my lady" he said

"Good! Now do it!!" she said

Then Grumm approach her

"You never tell me what your plan is" Grumm said

"Well it's very simple I want Dark Z to destroy the earth" Morgana said

"How?" he said

"Well Z has the power of healing but in the opposite she has the power to destruction so if I change the power of healing into destruction there's no way even the rangers could stop it" she said smiling

"And why did you plan got backfired" he questioned

"Because she's not ready in control, when I put her into the cage the bars help her be bad and with more help of Hypno she became in control but when he face Jack the power became weak and the solution to that is the full power" she said

"What did you mean full power" he said

"It means we have to look deeper into her mind so that she can turn evil forever hahaha" she laughed.

"Well I like it please continue and this time don't fail me" he said

"Don't worry I won't hahaha" she said

Then after the conversation with her father she went to Hypno to see if he succeeded on his Mission.

"Well I need a good result" she said

"It's done my lady" Hypno said

"Are you sure I don't want to happen the last time" Morgana said

"Don't worry my lady I put her on full power and her deep sadness is now in her mind but also in her heart and there's no way not even the Rangers will convince her" He said

"Good can I talk to her" Morgana said

"Sure you can" he said

Then Morgana approach to Z to wake her up, then Z was awaken

"Now Dark Z do you feel the darkness in you" she said

"Yes master I want to destroy" Dark Z said

"Good and why you want to destroy" she said

"Because I want to have revenge of those people who push me around and I want them to pay" Dark Z said

"Good! Hahahahhahah" she said and laughed

Meanwhile…. Jack was about to tell how he and Z met

(Jack telling the story)

_It was 10 years ago I was in a park helping the needy in preparing a storm, "Thank you good sir" a old woman said, "Your welcome" I said, "Are you alone boy you can stay here after the storm is over" the old woman said. "Thanks but I have a house well that's all I have to go now bye!" I said then I went to my small house after that the storm began to start all of us are safe in small but steady house. After that I was in the middle of a preparation a heard a girl voice, I tried to find her until I decided to go outside to look for it. At first I didn't find know what to find it was girl or just my imagination until behind the bushes I saw her weak and tired I went to her to check if she is okay but when I went on her she was unconscious I try to wake her but she won't wake up then I carry her to rest in my place. It was morning when the storm is over but Z is still unconscious then I take care of her until she wakes up, after 3 hours she finally wake up._

"_Where am I" she said_

"_Thank goodness you're okay" I said_

"_What happen" she said_

"_Well I found you in the middle of storm weak and unconscious" I said_

"_You should left me so that I will die" she said_

"_Why you want to die?" I said_

"_Nobody would want me I'm different" she said_

"_Why did you say you're different" I said_

"_Well it's hard to me to explain" she said_

"_Well I think you need a rest first here I brought you some food. Let's Eat" I said_

"_Thanks" she said_

"_Your welcome. By the way my name is Jack and you are?" I said_

"_My name is Z short for Elizabeth" she said_

"_Nice to meet you" I said_

_And that was a start of a beautiful friendship I help her redeem herself and after 6 months she was in a great shape and sooner or later we share some secretes and even our powers are told that's why we became even closer until one day I stared to love her not a sister but I want her to be my wife but I'm too shy to tell her until now this feeling for her is really strong. (End of the story)_

"Well that's all" Jack stated

"Wow and to think you found her helpless" Bridge said

"I never thought she's lonely because of that" Sky said

"Now we know the story what now" Syd said

"The only way to save her is the truth" Doggie said

"What truth?" Jack said

"Tell her that you love her" Doggie said

"What butt………" Jack said

"Is the only way Jack is the only way to bring her back" Bridge said

"What if she rejected" Jack questioned

"Jack, don't think negative think positive" Syd said

"A guy like you must have courage in battle and when defending your love ones" Sky said

"Well your right" Jack said

"Atta boy" Bridge said

As the 4 rangers promise that no matter what they will bring Z safe and sound.

To be continue……

Next: Saving a friend from evil (sorry if there's no Sky/Syd story but in this chapter I promise there is)

Please comment

POLL ALERT

HEY GUYS I JUST WANNA TO SAY THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING MY STORIES AND I HOPE YOU WILL HELP ME WRITE THE ENDING OF A STORY PLEASE DO COMMENT SEE YOU NEXT TIME 


	4. Telling the truth

**_Chapter 4: Telling the truth_**

After Jack tells the story all of them went to there rooms to take some sleep but not all has a beautiful and nice rest. Syd cannot sleep because of Z then she decides to walk in a park but before she could leave the headquarters she hear a familiar…

"Going somewhere?" he said

"I was going to…….. Sky! What are doing here?" she asked

"Well I'm just going to check on you but…….." he said

"Wait….. why are you checking me" she questioned

"Well I just want to make sure that you're okay" he answered

"Are you okay Sky and why you want to check on me" she asked

"Well so what happen today I figure you need a company" he said

"Thanks I just need to have some fresh air that's all" she said

"Can I join you" he asked

"You want to join me?" she asked

"Yes just like I said I want to accompany you" he answered

"Well okay if that's you really want" she said

"Thanks so ready!" he said

"Sure" she said

After that the two went to the Park they wondered around until they sat on a bench. The wind began to chill and Syd feels cold then Sky pull off his jacket and he put in on Syd.

"Thanks Sky" she said

"No problem" he said

"Can I ask you a question" she asked

"Why are you doing this?" she asked

"Do what?" he said

"Being nice to me" she responds

"Remember what Jack said about telling your true feelings to someone before it's too late" he explained

"Yeah so" she said

"I don't want to happen to me on that situation" he said, "I want to tell something on that girl I love my true feelings" he added

"So what's have to do with me" Syd asked

"Well the special girl that I'm referring to is you Syd" Sky confessed

Syd was shocked when Sky said that she was the girl that referring to infact she was so shocked tears fall down to her.

"I'm sorry that's okay if you want to get angry at me I understand" Sky said

"Why?" she asked

"I'm sorry but that's the thing is I wanted to tell you what I feel for you" he said

"Why?" she said

"I'm sorry" he said

"Why did you say it from the start" she said, Sky was shocked when he heard that words that came from Syd then he figured it out that from the very start Syd like him but he never notice that. "I like you Sky since the day we met, at first you hate me and never became friends but I was wrong we became friends and the more we became friends the more this feeling gets bigger and now that you confessed this feeling is now exploded on me. I was crying because now you have confessed I have nothing to worry about Sky" she explained. Then Sky became speechless no words came to his mouth then Syd try to talk to him but he didn't respond then Syd left him but Sky catch up to her and hold her arm and said "That means Can I be your boyfriend" he said, "NO" she said, "Cause I want to be your wife" she said. Sky never felt show happy after hearing it from Syd words then they hugged after that a kiss to begin there relationship.

**Meanwhile…….**

"I must destroy all the people who hurt me" Dark Z

"Don't worry time will come patience my dear" Morgana said

"And when it will be" Dark Z

"Soon hahaha" Morgana said smiling

Meanwhile Jack was determined to bring Z back and confess her true feelings to her. Will he save Z in time or Will Z destroy the earth? Tune In next time.


	5. Death or Destruction

**_Chapter 5: Death or Destruction_**

Morgana was in her room dreaming about her plan being fulfilled; she was thinking the destruction of the earth and the death of the Power Rangers and also being the new queen of the planet but it was interrupted when someone was knocking at the door.

"Ahhh, Come in!" she screamed

"How dare you screamed at me" Grumm entered

"Well, I was in a middle of a dream that I was the queen of the earth" she said

"Don't hope to that yet, what if Dark Z will come back to her original self" he said

"I doubt about it" she said

"Why are you so sure?" he said

"Because Hypno sure that neither anyone nor the rangers will help her come back to herself, and the only thing that can stop her for destroying the earth is her death" she explained

"Her death?" he questioned

"Yes, death is the answer if they want to stop her but I doubted because they can't even fight her or harm her, so that's why victory is now ours" she said smiling

"HUMM! Keep it up" he said

"Don't worry hahaha" she assured, and then Hypno arrived in her room

"Well Hypno how is she?" she asked

"She's okay and she is now ready for the ceremony" Hypno said

"Good" she said

**(Can the rangers stop Z in time for destruction?)**

**Meanwhile……**

The Rangers are in the control room waiting for attack while there waiting no one has a cheerful spirit all of them are in serious look including Sky and Syd which the two are holding hands which the others are noticing there little sweetness…

"Ummm! I know it's weird to say this but are you together?" Bridge asked

"Ummm well we are" Syd nervously said

"Yes me and Syd are now in a relationship since last night" Sky said while holding Syd's shoulders. All of them are shocked of what the two had said but Cruger seriously said, "I never thought you will be together but since I have no right to interfere a relationship, I am happy for you two", "Thanks Sir" Syd said. All of them are happy including Jack but in seconds the alarm began to sound meaning Dark Z is back again.

"Oh no she's back" Syd said

"Are you ready guys?" Bridge said

"Jack?" Sky said

"Let's Go" Jack bravely said

"READY" Jack shouted

"READY" all 3 said

"SPD EMERGENCY" all of them said

All of them morph and went to the place where they spotted Dark Z but unexpectedly they saw Morgana.

"Rangers nice surprise to see you" she said

"Where's Z?" Red Ranger said

"Well she's I that building and in a few moments she will be ready to destroy the earth" she said

"You can't be serious" Blue Ranger said

"But I am" she said smiling

"You won't get away of this" Pink Ranger said

"Well I am evil hahaha" she said, "Oh Yeah wanna know how to stop her" she added

"You will tell us how to stop her" Green Ranger said

"Yes I will, but you can't do it" she said

"Why not" Red Ranger said

"Because the only way to stop her is to kill her" she said smiling

"WHAT!" all 4 of them said

"Yes because Hypno assured me that Dark Z will remained evil forever hahahaha" she said, "And the only thing to stop it is her death" she added

All of them are shocked of what Morgana had said to them but Jack doubted her sayings…

"LIAR!!!!" Red Ranger said

"Don't believe me then I'm just trying to help" Morgana said

"Help, you are the one who started this" Blue Ranger said

"Oh Yeah! I forgot, well I have to go" she said

"And where are you going" Green Ranger said

"It's not of your business but don't worry I have a gift for you, well see you" she said

Before she left Krybots surrounded the Rangers so that they will not interfere the ceremony but time has been going fast as the sky turn into darkness meaning the end is near…

"We have to hurry" Pink Ranger said

"Well, what are we waiting for let's finish them" Blue ranger suggested

"I agree with you that" Green Ranger said

"Well let' go" Red ranger said

"RIGHT" all 3 said

The great battle begins…..

**Meanwhile…….**

Morgana arrived in the building where Dark Z is now ready for the ceremony

"Where Hypno?" she said

"Just a few more seconds she is ready" Hypno said

Dark Z is in the rooftop looking at the darkness she had created then Morgana went closer to her…

"Looking for something" she said, But Dark Z remains quiet no words came to her mouth, she just wondering around

"You became quiet, since you came here" she said, Finally Dark Z has spoken

"If I destroy the human race what will happen to the earth" Dark Z said

"We renovate them" Morgana said

"What did you mean by that" Dark Z asked

"We will conquer this planet and we will build this world, our way and we don't have to worry of those people who will push us around and judging our weird powers and besides you and I will turn this planet into a planet that cares of us." Morgana explained

"A planet that cares for us" Dark Z said

"Yes think about it, you will never cry again and you will leave peace and harmony and the new people will understand us on our powers. Is the thing we dreaming on" Morgana said holding Dark Z face

"I guess that's a good thing for us. No one will think that we are weird and we are no longer a slave of discrimination" Dark Z said

"Good! Now let's get ready for the renovation to this world" Morgana said

"As you wish" Dark Z said

Then Hypno arrived telling a bad news

"My lady the Rangers are here" he said

"WHAT! So they won against those Krybots" Morgana said angrily

"What are we going to do? My lady" he asked

"Don't worry I know how to stop them" Morgana said

"How?" Dark Z questioned

"The Rangers are just like a pest, so the only thing that kills pest is to destroy them. Hypno!" Morgana said

"Yes, My lady" he said

"Prepare for the attack send all our best soldiers to destroy them; you and I are going to lead that battle. They must not interfere the ceremony." Moragana said, "Yes at once my lady" he said, "And has for you, begin the ceremony without us, we take care of the rest" Morgana said, "Yes my lady" Dark Z said, "Let's Go, Hypno" Morgana said

And soon the two left leaving Dark Z behind, "I must prepare this earth for the new renovation" Dark Z said. After these words Dark Z close her eyes and she began to charge herself for the big explosion…………….

END OF CHAPTER

Will the Rangers stop Z in time?

Will Jack confess his feelings to Z?

Will Morgana succeed?

TUNE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Next Chapter: The Battle begins

Please comment

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ALERT MESSAGE**

**Hey guys how did you like my story so far. Hey I'm really sorry about the grammar and the spelling, to be honest I'm not a good writer I'm just want to share my stories to other people and besides I'm not expecting good reviews or many of people who will read my story. I just want to express myself and the things I watch but thank you for supporting my stories.**


	6. The Battle Begins

_**Chapter 6: The Battle Begins**_

As the Rangers finished the battle between krybots, they went to an abandoned building to look for Z (Dark Z) as the scan indicated to them that she was in that building.

"According to the scan Z is in that building" Green Ranger said

"Well what are we waiting Let's Go" Blue Ranger command

"Okay, but be careful" Red Ranger said

But before they could enter the building, "WAIT!!!" Pink Ranger screamed, everyone was looking at her "Why what's wrong Syd" Blue Ranger said

"Is just what if Morgana is right?" she said

"What do you mean" Green Ranger asked

"That death is the only thing that can stop her" Pink Ranger comment

"Don't listen to her she's just trying to confused us" Red Ranger said

"Are you sure but Bridge said that her aura is dark…….very dark" Pink Ranger added, everyone was quiet until Jack broke the silence… "I don't care what Morgana said… all I know is I want to save Z that's all", "Jack" she commented then Sky went on her and place his hand on her shoulder and he nod to her "Don't worry no matter what happens we won't cross that line even know she will kill us" he said, "Yeah don't worry I feel that her aura is black but there's always a small light of good on her" Bridge explained, "Syd, the only thing that Morgana will do is to confused us and we won't fall for that" Jack assured to Syd "I understand" she said

After there talk Morgana and Hypno arrived to fight them.

"Well I was surprised to see all of you" Morgana said

"Well you know what we came here for!" Red Ranger said

"Oh you mean Dark Z! Well you really want to kill her" she said

"No! We want her back" Pink Ranger shouted

"Oh really, well she's busy right now in a few moments the earth will be saw dust hahaha" she laugh

"We won't you allow that" Green Ranger said

"Yeah no matter what happens we will stop you" Blue Ranger said

"Well have it your way. Hypno!" she yelled

"Yes my lady" Hypno response

"You know what to do" she ordered

"Yes as you wish. Krybots!!!!" Hypno shouted

All the Krybots (soldier, blue and orange) are all assemble to fight all the rangers and soon the rangers are in a fight for there lives.

"Not again! How can we save Z in time" Pink Ranger

"Jack! Go up the building to save Z, we cover you" Green Ranger said

"Huh! What about you guys" Red Ranger said

"Don't worry we will be fine just go" Blue Ranger said

"But" Jack said

"**_JUST GO!! We will catch up_**" Pink Ranger shouted

"Okay!" Red Ranger approved

But before Jack could leave, the sky became dark and the city was clothed with darkness. The Rangers were shocked but Morgana was smiling "A few moments the earth will be saw dust", "Not if we can help it! Jack go" Sky said

"Right!!" he said then he went on the building but the Krybots attack him but luckily he was able to get rid of him…

Then the great battle begins……….

"Bridge, go get Hypno so that if we defeat him, maybe we be able to break the spell" Sky ordered

"I'm on it" Bridge said, and then he went to fight the Hypno, Meanwhile Sky and Syd battle all Krybots and also Morgana but Morgana vanished into thin air

"Where is she?" Syd said

"I don't know but don't worries I'm sure Jack will take care of her" Sky said

"RIGHT!!" Syd said "So let's go defeat this uglies"

"Right at back you babe. And after this let's talk about our wedding" Sky said

"Not now" Syd said

"Sorry" he said

**MEANWHILE…….**

Jack went to the building to save Z and he quickly run to the stairs as fast as he could until he finally reaches the top and when he made there he saw Z (Dark Z) standing but the dark aura and the energy surrounds her "Z" he shouted, then Z began to open her eyes to search someone and she saw a red suit, "Who are you?" dark Z asked "Don't you recognize it's me Jack" he answered then Morgana appeared

"Hello again!" she said

"Let her go!" Jack said

"No way, Dark Z attack him, he's the one who will interfere the renovation on this earth" she said, "Please Z you got to listen to me she's controlling you" he said, "No, Dark Z don't listen to him, now do as I told destroy", "at once my lady" she said

Then Dark Z prepares to attack……

Please comment

End of Chapter…………….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sorry about the delay because I have lot of studies to do but don't worry the next chapter it's coming up**_

_**Jack's confessions**_

_**Will Jack able to tell Z about his feelings towards her?**_

_**Will Morgana able to win?**_

_**Many questions I hope I can answer them**_

****

_**POLL ALERT**_

_**Hey I really need your help Please let me know what you want the ending of this story Well see you to the next chapter.**_


	7. Jack's Confession's

_**Chapter 7: Jack's Confessions**_

**When we last left Dark Z was ready to destroy the earth and the rangers are now in battle to save her but Morgana was able to stop them. Now in this 2nd to the last episode will Jack able to convince her or will Z destroy the earth?...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well what are you waiting for destroy him and after that you can start the ceremony so that we will renovate this world" Morgana ordered, "At once, Master" Dark Z replied then she pulled out her sword and walk slowly to the Red Ranger, "Z, please remember your not evil. Please fight it" he said, "I only believe in Morgana. You must not interfere, you must be destroyed" Dark Z stated, then Dark Z run to destroy Jack. Jack has no choice, he pulls his saber and they began to sword fight with her…

**Meanwhile…….**

Sky and Syd are continues to fight the Krybots and Bridge is fighting Hypno in order to break the spell…

"So do you think that you can stop me" Hypno said

"Well we can try!" Green Ranger said

"Oh yeah! take this **DEATH BEAM"** Hypo said, but luckily Bridge cartwheel away from the beam and then Bridge uses his gun to get even at him ad successfully he hit Hypno but it's over yet Hypno prepares to tackle the green Ranger and so the two are battling for glory.

"How long we can take this?" Pink Ranger asked, "I don't know but we must hold on." Sky answered, but Syd is weaken but Sky help her, "You okay Syd?" Sky asked, "Yes don't worry about it, we must fight in order to save Z" she said, "Don't worry I'm sure Jack will save her" he assured. But things get better because the Shadow Ranger and the Omega Ranger arrive to fight the Krybots and also Hypo.

"Need some help" Omega Ranger

"Sam, I'm glad to see you" Sky said

"Don't worry I'm here to help" Omega said

"Where's Jack?" Shadow Ranger asked

"He's in that building to save Z, sir" Syd said

**BUT ON THE OTHER HAND……………**

Jack falls into the ground weakened but not unmorphed, Dark Z hasn't fell tired at all but her face sees the darkness within her…

"Z, please fight it! I know your in there" Jack plead

"Do you think Dark Z will listen? As long as she's in my power she's indestructible and the only thing that you can stop her is to kill her. Come on kill her that's the only way." Morgana dared

"**_No, I will not kill her_**" Jack shouted, "Well it's your lost, Dark Z finish him" she ordered "At once my lady" Dark Z approve, and then Z prepares to attack.

"Z, please" He said

"I must stop you" Z said

Jack can't help but fight her although he is not attacking her but Dark Z fights him with all her might until Jack falls down but luckily the other rangers (except Bridge because he is fighting Hypno) came up to help him.

"Jack, are you okay?" Syd asked

"Yeah I'm fine but Z, she's still in Morgana's power I can't snap her out" Jack said

"Z, don't you recognized us were your friends" Sky said

"It's no use she's in control" Shadow Ranger commented

"That's right convince all you want but it's no use hahaha" Morgana said, "In a matter of minutes Dark Z will multiple herself and every she touches it will turn to saw dust hahaha" she added

"Z, she's using you. Please snap out of it" Syd plead

"I must renovate this world so that people will not discriminate my powers and in order that to happen I must destroy you" Dark Z said

"That's right Dark Z destroy them and once you destroy them we can renovate this world" Morgana said

"Z, don't listen to her she's just using you" Jack said

Just before Dark Z could attack them Hypno returns to Morgana weak but alive.

"My lady" He said

"Hypno!! What happen to you?" Morgana said

Then Bridge join the other rangers, "Hey guys I'm here", "Bridge, good to see you" Jack said, "Jack, listen to me, the only way to bring Z back to normal is to fight her one on one with you Jack and then destroy the belt that attach on her waist" Bridge said, "Really, thanks buddy" Jack thanks

"Are you ready guys" Jack said

"READY" all of them said

Then Jack went face to face with Dark Z and the others face Morgana and Hypno. "Well that's not fair only 2 of us and 7 of all of you" Morgana replied but in a ball she releases hundreds of Krybots, "Now were even haha" she said "ATTACK" she added. Then another battle began to start but this time no one could tell who is winning.

**Meanwhile………….**

Jack continues to fight and reasoning Dark Z to bring her back but Dark Z continues to fight him not listening in his words.

"How can I destroy that belt" Jack questioned himself, but he has no clue to get that belt around her waist not before Dark Z hit him in her sword and he fell on the ground, he was going to get up but unfortunately Dark Z pointed her sword at his face and because of his weakness he finally demorphs. And Dark Z was going to strike him

"Z, I know your there but if you want to kill me then do it" Jack said, "But if you are there Z, I just wanna say that I need you in my life….. I Love you" he added, and just I right time because the force of Z's arms that stops her even know it stops Jack's close his eyes but in moments he opens it because he feels that there is no pointed object that will slash him.

As he open his eyes he saw Z staring at him motionless and as he stands up he notice that Z tries to remember something until…..

"What did you say to me?" Z asked. Jack was shocked of what Z had to say to him until he came up of an idea, "Just like I said I need you, you are the only family that is Z. You help me realized that everyone needs care. When we first met you help me realized that I am not alone, the friendship that we had was special, those 5 years that was the greatest thing that happen to my life and I don't want to let you go so please come back to us" Jack explained, Z listens what Jack has to say and she remembers all the happy things that she could remember but the belt glows making her control even more to turn to evil but she tries to fight it.

"Dark Z what are you waiting for finish him" Morgana ordered to her, but Z keeps fighting for her freedom and because of that Morgana push more energy of the belt so that it will redeem the control on her but Z tries to fight it but the more she fights it the belt does because of it, Jack tries to help her…

"Hold on Z" he said, and then Sky throws his blaster and said "Jack heads up" then Jack grabs the blaster and he shot the belt that Z is wearing and fortunately the belt was destroy and Z falls to the ground unconscious then Jack approach to her and help her wake up….

"Z, wake up come on wake up don't leave me" Jack said as he tries to wake up Z

Morgana was shocked because Z was no longer in the spell of Hypno

"HYPNO" she screamed, "Yes my lady" Hypno replied, "What happened? I thought you have her in your control", she angrily asked, "I try my best but the sadness that we were looking for her was no good because those sadness are now erase and replace it with happiness that comes from her new surroundings even know we try to convince about the hatred of this world the happiness of her heart will surely fight it" Hypno explained.

Jack tries to wake up Z until the other rangers went on him to help him, then Bridge touch Z's forehead to check if she's okay, "Jack don't worry she's fine" he said, "Thanks Bridge" Jack thanking Bridge. Unexpectedly Z wakes up from her sleep.

"Z!!" Jack said

"Jack, thank you." Z said slowly

"I thought I lost you there" Jack said

"You didn't because you helped me to conquer my sadness and you finally confessed to me." Z said

"So that's means you accept my feelings" Jack said

"I already did Jack…. I already did" Z said, then Jack hugged her very much and he was very happy and also the other Rangers.

"Good to have you back Z" Syd said

Morgana was very angry of what happen to her plans, "**_HYPNO!!!!!_**" she shouted," Yes, my lady" he said, "Destroy them" she said, "At once" he said then Morgana leaves the scenery….

Then Hypno prepares the battle, "You may have broken the curse on her but you cannot defeat me" he said

"Oh yeah" Sky said

Then Jack helps Z to stand up, "You'll pay of what you done to me", "Are you sure?" Syd said, "Don't worry I'll be fine" Z said, "Well here you go" Bridge hands Z her morpher.

"Ready Z" Jack said

"I'm always ready" Z said

"S.P.D Emergency" the two said

End of chapter

Please Comment

This next episode is the last hope you still viewing it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poll Alert…

Hey guys well as you all know this next chapter is my last and after this my next story will come up well here's my synopsis

What if Z's necklace is the key of evil and Syd is afraid of death will Jack and Sky help him? Please help me with this.

Hope you reply with this so that you can help me…

Thanks a lot


	8. Love confessions

_**Last Chapter: Love confession**_

**_This is my last and final chapter. So I hope you will keep supporting my stories and thank you. Even know this story will end but I have another story to come up._**

"Ready!!" Jack said, "Ready!!" Z said,

"S.P.D EMERGENCY!" both of them said, then they transformed from Power Rangers.

"Do you think you can't stop me?" Hypno said

"Well we can try" Blue ranger said

Then after a few moments the Rangers finally defeated Hypno

"You won't get away!" Hypno said

"Oh Yeah! You will never defeat the Power Rangers" Z said

"Landros, Judgment" Shadow Ranger ordered

"Yes, sir" Jack approved then he pulled his morpher **_"Hypno, you are charge in attempt to destroy the world and kidnapping and controlling Cadet Delgado. JUDGEMENT TIME!!" _**he stated. After few moment the verdict says guilty

"**_GUILTY" _**all of them said, and then Z throws the bone signaling R.I.C to turn into a canon

"**_Ready, Aim" _**Jack said

"**_FIRE_**" Z said, and then a powerful beam came out from the canon causing Hypno to explode and he was transported to the containment card and the battle was over and as the darkness turn into a new light of peace.

"We did it" Z said but she demorph sudden because of her energy going low the she kneel, luckily the Ranger help her to assist and all of them demorph

"Z, are you okay?" Jack asked while holding her, "Yes I'm fine I just need a little rest…." She said and she fell unconscious, "Z" Syd said.

"Don't worry she just tired and her energy is almost drained, she just need some rest" Bridge said as he scan her aura.

"Well let's go home so she can lie down in her bed" Sky comments

"I agree with you that" Syd said as she gets closer to Sky

"Well what are we waiting for let's go home Rangers" Doggie ordered

"Yes sir" all 4 of them said, the omega ranger turn to a light.

Jack carries Z in his arms and he was smiling at her because finally Z was rescued……….

(And you think it's over think again)

Morgana was very angry with the result

"One day Rangers……**_One day_**" she shouted

**Meanwhile………….**

It's been 3 days since the incident but still Z is not yet wake from her sleep but the doctors said that is due to her energy that is hidden within her and because it's released in a bad way all her energy was drained away causing her to sleep to regain her strength but the doctors assured that she will wake up but no one knows when?

At the headquarters while Z is in the medical room the other Rangers am I their pad. "Hey, Syd" Sky said, "Yes!" she said, "Uhhh, Bridge don't you have something to do" Jack said "Me, well no nothing….." he said but after 3 seconds "……Oh yeah I have to upload R.I.C well see you" he added then he left and then Jack. "I have to visit Z….. you know maybe she's wake…. See you" he said and then he left that leave the two love birds alone...

"Well what you know, where alone" Sky said

"Yeah, alone" Syd commented, "So what are we going to do?" she questioned

"Well, remember what I say about our wedding" he said

"Yeah but I'm not ready yet, Sky you know we have to defeat Grumm first before that thing and… it's funny we've been together for almost a week now and now you want to talk our future" she said

"So, we've known each other since we trained to be Rangers" he answered

"Yeah! But were just friends back there and we never get along" she said

"But for me that's my proof that I need you Syd, I don't have the ring yet but when this war is over I want you to be your wife…. So what you say" he said "Cadet Drew will you marry me after this battle" as he kneels down to her and proposed.

Syd was shocked what Sky said to her and the few moment she smiled at him. "So that's a yes" he asked, "Yes I will marry you Cadet Tate" she answered,

Sky was so very happy of what he heard from his girlfriend the he hugged her tightly then he kissed her on her forehead, Syd was also happy then the two shared a kiss

"Wow I hope I can explain this to Z when she wakes up" she said, "Well when she awake let's tell her what she's been missing." He said, and as the two shared the second but not their last kiss.

**Meanwhile………**

Jack went to the medic room to see if Z is finally awake, as he enters the room he saw Z lying in the bed sleeping. He approach to her and hold her hand

"Oh I wish you can wake up now" he said as he touch Z's forehead and slowly massage it and not a few moment on entering Z's eyes slowly and finally she wakes up..

"Jack…." She said

"Z you finally wake up, how are you girl?" he asked

"I'm fine I'm just a little weak but thanks for worrying about Jack. I thought I wouldn't see you again" she said

"What make you say that we save you and you're here with me" he said. Z smiled at Jack "Yeah your right but…. I almost got you all killed" Z said as tears fall down to her eyes,

"Hey, don't cry and besides Dark Z is gone and no one will harm you no more please don't cry the doctor said you must save your energy in order to regain your strength." He said, "Thank you Jack, since I met you I felt this feeling on you and I don't know what it is but now I finally figure it out" she said "Really what is it" he said, "That I fell inlove from you and when you confessed on me I felt it and it was good" then he hold Jack face "Thank you for loving me" she said "Hey, no matter what happens I will love you, care and protect you." He promised to her "Thank you Jack" she said, Jack was very happy that Z accept his love from her he kissed her forehead as a start of a chapter of their life as best friends turn to love ones….

After 2 weeks Z finally gain her strength back and because of her full recovery, she is ready to fight Grumm and his alliance….

"Hey, Jack" she said

"Yeah!" he said

"Do you think we will against Grumm" she asked

"Yes, I do so because you're here and the other ranger there's no way we won't lose" he said

"Thanks Jack" she thanked

"No problem and after this battle will consider being my wife" He proposed to her

"Yes, I will be your wife" she said

"Really thanks Z" he said as he hugged her very tightly and then he kissed her forehead

"Why are you always kissing my forehead?" she asked

"Why isn't something wrong?" he asked

"Yes because………." She said but before she could finish her sentence Jack leas at her and a few moments they kissed as Jack close his eyes and soon Z close her eyes..

And that's there first but not their last………….

The End

Please comment

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Hey I want to thank you all for supporting my story this is my first and complete Story in Power Rangers it took me almost 2 months to finish this and it finally done. Hope you will still continue supporting this story but don't worry I have another upcoming story it's called "Weapon" and "Back to back love". Hope you will read it and oh Yeah. Can You please help me with this Documentary (Yellow ranger and their leading man_** **_) and now I'm going to Maya can you please indicate who is your leading man in our opinion._**

_**Hope to see you to another story see you bye and always leave a comment!!!**_

**_Bye love you all!!!!!!!!!!!_**


End file.
